Cobrando un favor
by Pitukel
Summary: Gaara encuentra en la habitación de su hermano revistas de dudoso contenido. El problema vendrá cuando pregunte para que sirven ¿Qué harán los hermanos de Gaara para salir de esto? ¿Se vera alguien más involucrado por su inocencia en esos temas tabú? Lamentablemente o no, así es. Mal summary lo se.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC **

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**Leve, muy leve (pequeñas insinuaciones): Shikamaru/Temari.**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

Tranquilidad, esa era la palabra exacta para describir a la perfección el estado en el que se encontraba la casa del ser más importante de la aldea de la Arena.

Era un día inusual en el hogar del Kazekage, ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, no había ningún tipo de ruido estridente o molesto como ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar. En todo el trascurso del día de Domingo, libre para los empleados, gobernante incluido, en todo ese tiempo no había ocurrido exactamente nada.

No se escuchaban los gritos de las aprovechadas, como llamaban los hermanos de la arena a las chicas "enamoradas" de Gaara que no querían otra cosa que no fuera el poder que este tenia y su dinero o en vez de ser las fans del pelirrojo lo eran de Temari.

Definitivamente esa paz debían de disfrutarla lo máximo que pudieran hasta que esta se evaporara y comenzara de nuevo la tortura para sus dolores de cabeza.

Temari decidió hacer limpieza de verano, con ayuda de sus hermanos.

A Kankuro lo mando a hacer las compras de alimento para ese mes. Era el más fornido de los tres y podría con mucho peso, tendrán comida en abundancia. Lo malo es que tardaría un par de horas el tener todo lo que ella le pidió en una lista. Después de ver al castaño salir por la puerta, la rubia se dirigió al salón, donde en ese momento Gaara estaba sentado en un sillón individual leyendo un libro.

Temari se asomo por la puerta y río divertida al verlo tan relajado, sabia que a él más que a nadie, el acoso de esas chicas era al que más afectaba y verlo así de tranquilo y apacible le puso por alguna extraña razón de muy buen humor.

-Perdona que te moleste Gaara… -No la estaba mirando, seguía enfrascado en el libro, pero sabia que la estaba escuchando y esperaba en silencio a que terminara de hablar. – Como hace tan buen día hoy y no están tus contantes acosadoras, había pensado en hacer limpieza de verano y que tal vez tú…

El pelirrojo cerró el libro tras ocultar sus claros ojos bajo sus ennegrecidos parpados, se levanto del sillón y coloco el libro en la enorme estantería que estaba a su espalda. Vio a su hermana a la cara y se acercó con lentitud a ella, que le miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿De verdad quieres limpiar? – Le asintió con su típica expresión serena. -¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me eres de ayuda, me gustaría hacer la colada y quisiera que me trajeras la ropa sucia de nuestras habitaciones.

No le devolvió la palabra, simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Entro en su habitación primero, del cuarto de baño vació el cesto de la ropa sucia. La dejó en el pasillo.

Fue ahora a la habitación de Temari, al abrir la puerta quedo un poco pillado, gracias a Naruto y sus extrañas explicaciones, estaba más familiarizado con temas del corazón pero cuando le dijo que su hermana sentía un poco de cariño por Shikamaru, no se imaginaba que estuviera obsesionada con él.

La habitación a parte de estar forrada con papel de estampados de nubes, el hobby del vago Ninja de la Hoja, estaba repleta de fotografías de ellos dos juntos. Ignorando lo visto, hizo lo mismo con la ropa de su hermana, la dejó junto a la suya en mitad del pasillo.

La última habitación que quedaba era la de su hermano Kankuro, que estaba aun de compras. Cuando entre abrió la puerta, notó enseguida un fuerte olor a barniz, al ingresar dentro lo encontró todo en penumbras.

Un morado oscuro era el color del cuarto, que al estar con las ventanas cerradas y sin apenas luz, parecía negro. De las paredes colgaban varias marionetas vestidas con harapos hechos jirones y sobre la mesa las herramientas para arreglarlas.

Una imagen digna de una película de terror, Gaara molesto, no por lo tétrico de la decoración, si no del olor, mezcla de barniz, calcetines sucios y algo que no lograba comprender, recordó lo que una vez escucho de su hermana.

-_Si alguna vez notáis en alguna habitación un olor que no os guste y os sea muy desagradable, no tenéis más que abrir la ventana, se aireara todo y se disipara el hedor._

Buscó por las cuatro paredes la dichosa ventana, la halló escondida entre unas marionetas. Tras correr las cortinas, abrió las ventanas y la luz por un momento lo cegó.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, la habitación seguía siniestra, pero ya no daba la impresión de estar rodeado de muñecos que en cualquier momento parecería que irían a por ti cuando menos lo esperaras.

El baño por lo menos era normal, excepto por el lavabo lleno de pintura morada que solía utilizar habitualmente.

Salió del baño con una montaña enorme de ropa, por la que apenas podía ver por donde pisaba, uno de sus gorros calló y no pudo cogerlo, podría haber usado su arena, pero le parecía un desperdicio gastar chakra para eso.

Cuando dejó el montón sobre los demás, volvió a la habitación de su hermano a por la prenda que se le había caído, la cual estaba bajo la cama.

Se agachó para cogerla, pero cuando se disponía a erguirse de nuevo, algo llamó su atención y como entre sus hermanos era conocido por ser imperturbable y por su curiosidad, levantó un poco el colchón por el que asomaban unos papeles.

Los tomó y resultaron ser revistas de dudoso contenido.

Con revistas en mano, volvió a su habitación para dejarlas sobre su escritorio, salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Agarró el gigantesco montón de ropa y se lo llevó hacia abajo. Tuvo la suerte de que esta vez no se le cayera ninguna prenda.

En el piso de abajo, le dejó a su hermana la ropa en otro cesto. Fue a buscarla para seguir ayudándola con la limpieza. Encontró a Temari abrillantando el suelo como una posesa.

-Temari, ya te deje la ropa en el cesto ¿Qué más necesitas?

-Pues si me fregaras los suelos de arriba y quitaras un poco de polvo, me ahorrarías unas cuantas horas de trabajo.

Volvió a la habitación de la ropa sucia, de un mueble de metal saco un delantal y un pañuelo.

Se puso el delantal, anudándolo en su espalda, el pañuelo en la cabeza, para evitar que el polvo le cayera en el pelo y por ultimo unos guantes de látex todo en color blanco. Creando un gran contraste con su ropa de andar por casa negra.

Se detuvo de nuevo en el salón para llevarse el cubo y la fregona.

-¡¿Gaara?! – Se viró para mirar a su hermana, la cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. – Que guapo te ves.

No le dijo nada, no sabia que decir. Escuchó un "Click" y al volver a dirigir su mirada a su hermana, vio que tenía una cámara de fotos en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces Temari?

-Te saco una foto.

-Eso ya lo se, ¿Por qué?

-No todos los días puedo verte vestido como amo de casa. –Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. – Además como te he dicho antes, te queda muy bien, merece ser inmortalizado el momento. ¿No crees?

Ignoró olímpicamente a su hermana y subió las escaleras. El polvo tenia una constitución parecida a la arena, y Gaara para terminar antes, la controlo reuniendo todo el polvo a sus pies, lo recogió con el recogedor y lo tiró al cubo de la basura.

Ya solo le quedaba fregar y dar brillo al suelo.

Cuando terminó, internamente reconoció que no era tan fácil como aparentaban las tareas del hogar, al mirar el reloj del mueble decorativo, vio que había tardado entre todo, una hora y poco más.

Con cubo en mano, bajó otra vez las escaleras, las cuales había perdido ya la cuenta de cuanto las había bajado y subido en toda la mañana.

Se quitó los trapos que llevaba puestos para limpiar y salió al patio. La rubia de cuatro coletas estaba tendiendo la ropa.

Lo bueno de ser el Kazekage es que podías pagar de sobra una casa con patio, lo malo, es que cada dos por tres la ropa interior, mayoritariamente la de Gaara desaparecía. ¿Culpables? Sus obsesas y acosadoras admiradoras, o los salidos admiradores de su hermana.

Aunque con las nuevas medidas de seguridad que habían optado por poner, hacia más de unos tres meses que su ropa no desaparecía.

Tras terminar de tender la ropa, Temari se fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, no sin antes haberle dado las gracias a su hermano por la ayuda y prometerle prepararle para cenar gizzard.

Solo en su habitación, tomó las revistas del escritorio y se sentó en una mesita para té en el suelo, sobre un mullido cojín.

Leyó los títulos uno a uno.

"Mega pechos", "50Top girl" y "Paradise naked".

Echó una ojeada al primero y lo único que sacó en claro por las imágenes impresas que veía, es que estaba referido al pecho femenino, la segunda revista hablaba sobre que chica tenia más atributos que otra y las comparaban entre si de manera degradante.

La última revista, por la que el titulo llamó más su atención y decidió dejarla para el final era la que tocaba.

Las primeras hojas eran publicidad sobre ejercicios para obtener músculos y aparatos de gimnasia. Las cuatro o cinco páginas que seguían a continuación eran sobre chicas en ropa de baño o interiores. Y el resto parecían en blanco.

Giró la revista y las paginas que parecían no estar impresas, resultaron ser fotos plegables. Al alzar la dichosa revista, el póster se desenrollo apareciendo la imagen de una mujer totalmente desnuda completamente abierta de piernas.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

_-¿Por qué tendrá Kankuro imágenes de mujeres desnudas que no conoce de nada bajo la cama? No le encuentro sentido…_

La siguiente imagen era otra mujer, de pelo castaño que estaba en la misma situación que la anterior con la diferencia de que se estaba metiendo los dedos en su intimidad.

Aun con los ojos entrecerrados, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

Siguió viendo la no santa revista por largo rato, intentando buscarle la lógica al porque su hermano tenia eso y para que.

Tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto, como siempre contestó un escueto. –Entra.- Su hermana asomó la cabeza.

-La comida estará lista en una hora, si quieres puedes… ¡¿Gaara que demonios haces viendo esas guarradas?! - Se acercó velozmente a él arrebatándole las revistas de sus manos.

Este no se inmuto, ni por el grito, ni su actitud defensiva, estaba sentado estoico como si nada hubiera pasado.

Con el grito de Temari, Kankuro que hace poco acababa de llegar del mercado, subió a la habitación de su hermano.

-¿A que viene tanto griterío?

-¡¿Qué ha que viene tanto grito?! ¡Pues muy sencillo, he pillado a Gaara viendo revistas guarras!

-¿En serio?- Soltó una carcajada. -¡Vaya Gaara ya eres todo un hombretón!

-¡Kankuro, deja de animarle! ¡Gaara esto es una cochinada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener semejantes revistas? Yo te creía más serio y educado…

-No son mías, son de Kankuro. –Comentó de repente interrumpiendo a su hermana. El castaño palideció al percibir la penetrante mirada de Temari. – Las tenía debajo del colchón.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tener estas asquerosidades en casa?! ¡Por tú culpa Gaara se puede volver un degenerado!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que entre en mi cuarto y me registre.

-Yo no te registro, entré a por la ropa sucia porque estaba ayudando a Temari y las revistas estaban casi fuera, cualquiera las habría visto.- La tranquilidad con la que hablaba era incomprensible en ese instante.

De un momento a otro los dos hermanos mayores empezaron una acalorada discusión, cada vez alzando más la voz, mientras el pelirrojo los ignoraba y seguía ojeando las revistas.

Como pasaba el tiempo y no se callaban y él no encontraba aun la respuesta a porque un hombre quería tener esas cosas, pagina tras pagina. Decidió saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué Kankuro tiene estas revistas? No le veo razón aparente.

Sus hermanos cesaron enseguida de discutir para mirarlo anonados ¿Gaara no sabia para que eran?

-¿No sabes porque?- Preguntó el castaño.

-Si lo supiera no os lo preguntaría.- La seriedad de la respuesta intimidaba.

-Gaara… ¿Padre nunca te dio la charla?- Preguntó Temari.

-Lo único que me hablaba padre era sobre mandarme misiones, nada más.

-¿Entonces no sabes que es el sexo?.. ¡Auch! Temari no me pegues…- Se quejó Kankuro.

-Pues tú no le preguntes esas cosas.

-¿Sexo? He oído la palabra, pero no se lo que es.

Sus hermanos tuvieron a la vez un mal presentimiento, no por nada le llamaban a su hermano pequeño curioso y temían que para su mala suerte, su curiosidad saliera a flote. Tendrían un gran problema.

Tensos miraron al pelirrojo que parecía estar meditando algo importante con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Con forme los segundos pasaban y observaban a su hermano pensar, el tiempo se les hacia eterno y el aire pesado.

Abrió de pronto sus aguamarinas ojos, teniendo en la mirada una gran determinación, las nucas de sus hermanos se perlaron en sudor junto a sus frentes.

Estaban rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que esa mirada no fuera lo que ellos creían, seria como una bomba de relojería si fuera realidad.

-¿Qué es el sexo?

Al final sus suplicas no fueran escuchadas y Gaara pregunto la bomba.

Ahora el dilema era, decírselo a Gaara o no. Temari y Kankuro se fueron a cuchichear en una esquina, mientras eran observados con serenidad por el joven Kazekage.

-No podemos decirle eso, aun es un niño.

-¿Niño? Temari, Gaara a cumplido diecisiete este año, de niño ya tiene poco, además ya tiene bastante edad como para no saber que es el sexo.

-Pues explícaselo.

-¡¿Qué?! Explícaselo tú, a mi no me metas en esto.

-Esto es una conversación de hombre a hombre, yo no pinto nada hay.

-Lo que hay que explicarle, también os concierne a las mujeres, y quien mejor que tú.

-Eres un aprovechado.

-Aun no me habéis respondido a la pregunta. –La estoica voz del pelirrojo dio por terminada la conversación de los dos.

Kankuro empujó a Temari, la cual trompazó con sus pies y calló sentada frente a Gaara que la miraba imperturbable con un pequeño deje de ansiedad.

La rubia tragó salida fuertemente, llamando por lo bajo traidor al marionetista al verlo salir disparado de la habitación y dejándola sola.

Pensó lo que iba a decirle, pues no era una cosa que quisiera explicarle dos veces.

Respiró hondo para infundirse valor y soltarlo todo de golpe.

-Gaara, el sexo es… -Miró los ojos de su hermano, los cuales desprendían un brillo semejante a los de un niño pequeño cuando les vas a contar un secreto. Y como por arte de magia, el valor que tenia acumulado se evaporó. –No puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo…

Pero recordó una cosa muy importante en ese momento.

_-"Gracias Temari-san… me has salvado la vida y me has ayudado a entrenar, te debo un favor, cuando necesites ayuda cuenta conmigo, te lo debo."_

Saltó de golpe poniéndose en pie, una luz de esperanza crecía en ella.

-Ten paciencia Gaara, dentro de unos días, podrás solucionar tus dudas y saciar tú curiosidad.

No entendía a que venia eso, pero si como decía su hermana, en unos días lo sabría todo, esperaría pacientemente el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dio por terminada la conversación.

Temari salió apresurada del cuarto de su hermano con las revistas bajo el brazo, pues las pensaba esconder, para tomar de su habitación papel y tinta.

En el salón, se sentó en una mesa para comenzar a escribir la carta, reflexionando las palabras que debía escribir, destapó el bote de tinta.

Su hermano Kanluro la miraba sentado desde el sofá.

-¿Cómo te ha ido la charla? Has terminado muy rápido.

-Cállate eres un desleal, me has dejado sola con todo el marrón.

-No te pongas así Temari-nisan, lo único que podría haberle explicado yo es para que se usan esas revistas.

-Tienes razón, menos mal que no has hablado, seria traumático imaginar después a Gaara utilizando las revistas para eso…

Los dos hermanos se lo imaginaron por un segundo. Sus rostros palidecieron mientras un tinte verdoso aparecía en sus mejillas como muestra de asco, sus pieles se pusieron de gallina.

Gaara + Revistas porno = Trauma.

-Dejando a un lado el tema… ¿Qué escribes?

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? Es una carta para Konoha, no he sido capaz de decirle absolutamente nada a Gaara, pero como alguien me debe un favor en la aldea de la Hoja, se lo pediré.

-¿Estas pidiendo ayuda a esa persona para que le hable de sexo a nuestro hermano?

-Básicamente si.

-Que día de locos.

Tras haber sido enviada la carta con el halcón de la familia, todos se dispusieron a comer el almuerzo sin sacar de conversación lo ocurrido esa mañana. El resto del día pasó igual de tranquilo, solo esperaban que durara por mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo volvía a ser lo mismo de siempre, las acosadoras de Gaara lo esperaban en la puerta para perseguirlo y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo amaban, él como siempre hacia oídos sordos como si no estuvieran. Los fans de Temari eran exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia de que Kankuro defendía a su hermana de alguno que otro que tenia las manos demasiado largas.

Sobre el claro cielo del amanecer de Konoha, un halcón llegaba a sus fronteras, divisó una enorme mansión.

Se posó en un alfeizar de una ventana ya muy conocida para el animal, con el pico dio ligeros golpecitos en el cristal para hacerse notar.

La cortina de blanco color fue quitada por una joven de clara piel y perlados ojos. Propio del clan Hyuga.

-¡Oh! Es el ave mensajera de la familia de la arena. – Le abrió la ventana al ave y esta cor pequeños saltitos se situó frente a ella. – Pobrecito, estarás agotado de tan largo viaje ¿Verdad? – El animalito se dejaba acariciar por las delicadas manos de la chica. – Descansa todo lo que quieras, te lo mereces.

Salió de su habitación, mientras el ave recobraba el aliento, para ir a buscarle algo de agua para beber y algo de alimento.

Volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta corredera y se sentó junto al animal que tras haberle dejado el agua la bebió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tomó el mensaje que traía metido en su espalda para comenzar a leerlo, mientras el halcón se ponía a su lado pidiendo caricias que gustosa le cedió.

**Hyuga Hinata-chan:**

**¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ni nos escribimos, ni nada, eres una gran amiga se te echa en falta ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que nos viéramos otra vez o más seguido.**

**Iré directa al asunto que se que es lo que te importa, te estarás preguntando el motivo de mi mensaje.**

**Veras, te acordaras que hace bastante tiempo, cuando te salvé en una misión y luego te ayude a entrenar me dijiste que desde ese día me deberías un favor y cuando tuviera algún problema te llamara.**

**Pues me ha surgido un pequeño percance y tu ayuda me seria un gran alivio, porque no se como salir de esta extraña situación.**

**Espero tú respuesta cuanto antes.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Sabaku no Temari.**

Tras leer el mensaje, empezó a escribir su respuesta.

-Toma, llévaselo a Temari ¿De acuerdo? –El halcón echo a volar rumbo a casa.

Hinata salió al pasillo hacia el despacho de su padre, el cual estaba con el consejo. Pidió permiso para entrar siéndole concedido hasta que acabara la reunión.

Se sentó frente al patriarca del clan, su progenitor.

-Padre, tengo que salir de la Aldea, yo…

-Ve, he visto el ave mensajera de la familia del Kazekage posarse en tú ventana.

-Entonces no tengo nada más que decir.

Se levantó haciendo una inclinación de respeto a su padre para dirigirse a la salida, tendría que preparar sus cosas para el viaje.

-Hinata. –La aludida se giró un poco para mirarlo. – Ten cuidado.

Ella sonrió débilmente, su padre acababa de demostrarle algo de cariño al preocuparse por ella, cosa que agradecía inmensamente en silencio. Con un decidido – Lo are padre. – Salió del despacho para dirigirse a su habitación.

Del armario sacó un pequeña mochila, en ella metió una muda limpia, el saco para dormir, unas cuantas armas por si acaso y provisiones para tres días.

Se despidió de su primo y su hermana que estaban entrenando en el amplio patio que usaban de gimnasio.

Con una mirada decidida, emprendió su caminata a paso rápido hacia la aldea de la Arena.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tras una ardua jornada laboral, el Kazekage reanudaba su vuelta a casa. Como le ocurrió por la mañana, las chicas volvieron a seguirle.

Estaba acostumbrado a que lo acosaran día y noche, pero la paciencia no es eterna, eso lo tenía siempre presente.

Cuando ese momento llegara, la aldea se quedaría sin adolescentes femeninas, como masculinos, para quitarle a su hermana el suplicio que él también aguantaba.

Parecía ser que era el día de perder la paciencia, porque se acercaron más de lo normal a él y algunas se le abrazaron de los brazos y las espaldas justo en frente de la puerta de su casa. No le dejaban entrar.

-Dejadme. - Ordenó impasible, pero las chicas no le hicieron caso.

Ahora bien, tenía que pensar en un método para poder librarse de ellas. La idea de volver a pedírselo educadamente no funcionaria, no lo soltarían ni aunque implorara. La idea de gritarles tampoco, escuchó alguna vez decir entre ellas lo sexy que se veía enfadado. Matarlas con su arena, era la idea que más le gustaba era tentadora pero era la que no podía ni en sueños utilizar a no ser que quiera que lo echen del puesto de Kazekage que tanto esfuerzo le costo conseguir.

Así que solo le quedaba un plan.

La mentira.

-Suéltenme, no veo apropiado que vayan abrazándome y restregándose en mi cuando ya tengo pareja. – Las chicas le soltaron con rapidez, pero al contrario de lo que predijo, ninguna se marcho deprimida ni nada, si no que lo miraban enfadadas.

-¡¿Cómo que ya tienes novia?! ¡Eso es mentira! Nunca te hemos visto con una chica.

-Eso es porque no es de Suna.

-¡¿Quién es?! Queremos verla.

Sacó de entre el fajin que tenia el traje de Kage un sobre amarillento, eran fotos que Temari había olvidado en su oficina esa mañana y tenia la enorme suerte de que eran fotos de su hermana en una escapada en la playa con las chicas de Konoha.

Metió la mano en el sobre y cogió una foto al azar, esperaba que fuera alguna chica bonita, puestos a mentir que fuera agraciada al menos.

Sin mirar la foto se las extendió al grupo de chicas, las cuales se la arrebataron al instante para inspeccionarla.

Se quedaron sorprendidas y Gaara pensó que la chica de la imagen en verdad debería de ser realmente guapa al ver las reacciones y las expresiones faciales que la imagen causaba.

-Es muy guapa. –Escuchó comentar a una chica a otra. –Y muy bien dotada. -Comenzó a poner atención a los comentarios. – Es preciosa, parece una muñeca de porcelana.

Sacó en claro que la chica de la foto era una joven que sobrepasaba la palabra hermosa con creces, que tenia un cuerpo escultural, con buenas curvas y una piel clara. Le picaba la curiosidad por saber como era y más importante saber quien.

-Devolvedme la foto de mi chica. -Demandó cortante _-¿Mi chica? ¿De verdad acabo de decir eso?_

Una vez arrebatada la foto de las "garras" de esas víboras como pensaba Gaara en ese momento de ellas, dirigió su mirada a la imagen.

-_Mmm... así que la chica Hyuga…_

_ -_¡¿Cómo se llama?!

-Como se llame no os interesa a ninguna. –No les dijo su nombre porque él tampoco sabía cual era_._

_ -_ Pues si que nos interesa el nombre de esa lagarta aprovechada.

Eso lo mosquearon como nunca, que insultaran a alguien que no tenia culpa de nada y que indirectamente lo estaba ayudando lo estaban enfadando.

-Escuchad porque no lo pienso repetir, aquí las únicas lagartas aprovechadas sois todas vosotras, no vais a por otra cosa que no sea mi dinero y mi poder, así que si sois listas ni se os ocurra volver hablar así de mi novia ¿Entendido?

Impresionadas por sus palabras, aprovechó para entrar al fin en su casa y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Su hermana estaba preparando la cena y Kankuro al no verlo supo que estaría arreglando sus marionetas.

Le dijo a su hermana que se daría una ducha, que cuando estuviera la cena que por favor lo avisara.

En su cuarto, dejó el sobre esta vez en la mesita para el té, en el cuarto de baño se desnudó y se dio una ducha rápida con agua templada.

Vestido con su típico traje negro de estar por casa, se sacaba el pelo con una toalla.

En el piso de abajo, exactamente en la cocina, Temari removía el estofado, haber pasado un tiempo con Hinata cuando la ayudo a entrenar le sirvió para mejorar sus comidas, gracias a los fantásticos consejos de la peliazul.

Ahora sus comidas eras degustadas con entusiasmo por su hermano Kankuro y Gaara después de cada comida cuando se quedaban a solas le decía que estaba muy sabrosa.

Como ya estaba casi lista, decidió ir a por sus hermanos, pero al darse la vuelta, vio al castaño pasar el umbral de la puerta. Había olido la comida recién hecha e inconscientemente había bajado a la cocina.

Con su hermano allí solo le quedaba llamar al más joven de los tres.

En todo ese trascurso de tiempo, el pelirrojo estuvo mirando las fotos. Separando de las demás solo las que salía Hinata.

Terminado eso, tomo las fotos de la peliazul y las observó una a una con detalle.

Era verdaderamente una chica hermosa, tenia que reconocerlo y el que no se diera cuanta ya tendría que ser muy idiota para no verlo.

Según lo poco que había podido leer de las revistas de su hermano el día anterior antes de que Temari se las quitara como si esos montones de papel fueran veneno, ahora entendía las miradas envidiosas de las chicas acosadoras.

La chica Hyuga como el le decía al carecer de su nombre, tenia lo que las revistas hablaban de un cuerpo diez.

Su cuello era fino, sus hombros pequeños, un pecho desarrollado de más para su edad pero no obstante atrayente hasta para él, una cintura estrecha. -_Cintura de avista como dice Temari_. -Pensó.

Dando paso a unas caderas anchas, vientre plano, apretado como su trasero y terminando en unas piernas largas y esbeltas. Todo en una blanca y brillante piel.

A parte de tener un cuerpo que otra vez según las revistas de su hermano era de una tía buena o como fuera, también le gustó su rostro, era amable y tranquilo, con una abundante y lisa cabellera oscura hasta la mitad de su espalda con dos grandes ojos perlados.

Viendo las fotos, algunas normales y otras con poses similares a los pósters de Kankuro, sin desnudo claro esta, notó tirantez en el pantalón, concretamente en la entrepierna. Bajando un poco la vista, voy interrogativo y con cierta duda que su pantalón tenia la bragueta abultada.

_-… Esta duro y caliente_… – Pensó cuando lo toco levemente. – _Que curioso._

Tocaron a la puerta y tras permitir el paso, apareció su hermana.

-Gaara, la comida esta lista, baja a comer.

El pelirrojo guardo las fotos de nuevo en el sobre, menos dos que le habían gustado de la peliazul que las dejó sobre la mesa, las fotos culpables de que su miembro se pusiera raro según él.

Le entregó el sobre a su hermana que lo reconoció enseguida.

-¿Las estabas viendo? –Preguntó andando junto a Gaara. Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. – Solo somos chicas ¿Te ha llamado la atención alguna? –Pregunto divertida y bromeando.

-…

En la cocina el castaño había puesto la mesa, de Temari recibió un agradecimiento por la ayuda.

Con los platos servidos los dos hermanos mayores comían mientras hablaban animadamente entre si. El pelirrojo masticaba en silencio escuchando a sus hermanos hablar de trivialidades.

Recordó la pregunta de su hermana.

-Si Temari. –Dijo de repente.

Los hermanos callaron para mirarlo con aire perdido ¿A que venia eso?

-Si ¿A qué?

-Lo que me preguntaste antes, si, me ha llamado la atención una chica. -Tras contestar volvió a ponerse a comer en silencio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los otros dos integrantes de la mesa, por poco se atragantan con la comida ¿Gaara acaba de admitir que le interesa una chica? Para un chico normal a esa edad era lo más común del mundo, pero el pelirrojo no entraba en ese grupo, porque de niño normal tenia poco tras la traición falsa de su tío.

Era más abierto que antes, sobre todo con ellos, con el resto de Kages y con Naruto, pero aun seguía siendo un antisocial en diversos temas, que dijera así como así que le interesaba una chica era motivo de sorpresa.

Iban a preguntarle de quien se trataba, pero desde la ventana de la cocina sonó un constante piqueteo. La rubia se levantó de su asiento para ver que era.

Se impresionó al ver al halcón que mando el día pasado. Le abrió la ventana y el pequeño animal le dio la espalda para que pudiera tomar el mensaje.

**Sabaku no Temari-san.**

**Puedes estar tranquila, iré lo más pronto que pueda, he salido de mi aldea el mismo día que tú halcón.**

**Si voy a un buen ritmo creo que llegaré a Suna en un par de días si no me sucede algún impedimento. **

**Avisa a los guardias de la aldea para que me dejen pasar pues no llevo ningún credencial de Tsunade-sama al ser un favor que cumplo para ti. También me gustaría que me aconsejaras de un buen hostal para pasar una noche en tu aldea ya que me dijiste que por lo menos un día de descanso era lo conveniente.**

**Espero de verdad poder serte de ayuda en tu adversidad.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Hyuga Hinata.**

Terminó de leer el mensaje.

-Quechica, le he pedido miles de veces que me tutee y sigue igual de cordial. Y a ti veo que te ha dado de beber esa agua que duplica las fuerzas y la resistencia, has ido y venido en menos de dos días de Suna a Konoha y regresar. -Le dijo al ave que estaba posada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Sus hermanos miraron como el halcón se dirigía al estudio con el rastro de aves.

Se volvió a sentar en su sitio para seguir cenando, sus hermanos la miraban esperando una explicación que parecía que no iba a dar.

-Estas muy contenta, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Un mensaje de la Hoja.

-¿Tu novio el vago te ha escrito? – Preguntó el marionetista para picar a su hermana que se estaba poniendo colorada.

-¡Shikamaru no es mi novio!

-No, claro que no. -El sarcasmo prevalecía.

Enfadada le dio una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, Kankuro se quejó de dolor sobándose la zona herida. Gaara simplemente seguía comiendo haciendo caso omiso.

-¡Ah! Gaara se me olvidaba, dentro de un par de días llegara una persona que te resolverá todas las dudas de ayer.

Afirmando como que la había oído y aceptaba la espera, terminó de comer para irse a su habitación, el día siguiente tendría otro arduo día de papeleo, reuniones con el consejo y encomendando misiones. Necesitaba un buen descanso.

Las fotos que le gustaron y que ni su hermana se percato de que faltaban, no sabia como había terminado comprando dos porta retratos en los que puso las fotografías, una en su mesita de noche y la otra en el escritorio de su oficina junto a la imagen que tenia él con sus hermanos.

Su hermano entró en la oficina entregándole más papeles que firmar, se iba a marchar hasta que otro marco sobre el escritorio llamo su atención. Gaara estaba tan metido de lleno en los pergaminos que no se dio cuenta de que Kankuro tomaba la foto para verla.

Se impresionó al ver que era Hinata la que tenía en la foto.

-Gaara ¿Y esto? -El aludido levanto la vista de sus papeles y al ver lo que su hermano tenia entre sus manos un deje de posesividad lo invadió.

-Devuélveme eso, si quieres una foto coge la otra, esta déjala es mía. –Se la quitó de la mano de un tirón brusco y la acercó a su pecho, intentando esconderla de su hermano.

-Yo no quiero eso, solo te pregunto porque tienes una foto de la heredera Hyuga en traje de baño en la oficina.

-Es asunto mío, yo no te pregunto a ti sobre tus cosas.

- No te estoy haciendo nada para que te pongas a la defensiva.

El pelirrojo se relajó, pero no soltó en ningún momento la foto. Cerró los ojos dándole a su hermano la oportunidad de continuar hablando.

-La respuesta.

-Temari se dejo en la oficina un sobre con unas fotos que acababan de revelar, me sirvió una de ella para deshacerme de mis acosadoras, en casa las vi todas y sin que se diera cuenta le quité dos que me gustaron. Una como ves la tengo aquí en la oficina y la otra en mi mesita de noche.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-Las fotos ¿Como es que te gustaron?

Gaara se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ni él mismo sabía la razón.

-Pero algo te habrá pasado para que las quisieras ¿No?- Vio como su hermano parecía hacer memoria.

-…Bueno, cuando vi esas dos fotos paso algo… raro.

-¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo que? – Que el pelirrojo encontrara algo raro era motivo de prestar atención.

-Se puso duro y caliente…

-¿El que?

-Mi pene.

Se quedó callado tras escucharlo responder, estaba digiriendo las palabras, pero prefirió no haberlo echo.

Su rostro aun con las pinturas moradas palidecía alarmantemente.

-¡¿Has tenido una erección con las fotos de la chica Hyuga?! –Parecía histérico y no era para menos.

-¿Erección? ¿Qué es eso?

Cerró la boca, se quitó el gorro que siempre llevaba y se rascó el pelo nervioso. Se secó el sudor de la frente y volvió a colocarse el gorro.

No pensaba responderle la pregunta, no señor, seria demasiado traumático para él.

-Pregúntaselo al de Konoha cuando venga.

Gaara asintió y volvió al trabajo no sin antes ver unos segundos la foto antes de colocarla en su lugar. Kankuro salió de la oficina corriendo como alma lleva al diablo. Necesitaba estar solo.

Los dos días pasaron como siempre, las eternas acosadoras ignoraron lo que dijo y seguían tras él como si fueran su sombra.

Kankuro no comentó nada sobre la conversación que tuvo con Gaara en su oficina y Temari esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Hinata.

En esos días el pelirrojo trabajó el doble para poder tener el día de la llegada de la persona de la aldea de la Hoja completamente libre.

Sobre las diez de la mañana, llamaron a la puerta de la casa, Temari fue quien abrió.

Se encostró con dos Ninjas, por sus armas y vestimentas los reconoció por unos guardianes de las puertas de la aldea.

Los dos se inclinaron como muestra de respeto y de saludo.

-Buenos días Temari-sama, la kuniochi de la aldea de la Hoja acaba de llegar, como usted ordeno la escoltamos hasta aquí.

-Muy bien gracias, podéis seguir con vuestros quehaceres.

Los dos ninjas volvieron a inclinarse y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Tras la polvareda, la figura de Hinata quedo ante Temari.

Se abrazó a ella con efusividad.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte. –Se separó un poco de ella. –Fíjate, pero si estas mucho más guapa que la ultima vez que nos vimos en la playa.

-Gracias Temari-san, yo también me alegro de verte.

De repente Hinata se vio con las mejillas pellizcadas por la rubia.

-Te he dicho que dejes el san.

-L…Lo siento Temari-chan. –Se sobaba las ahora rojas mejillas. -¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-A que me digas donde hay un buen hostal para pasar las noches hasta que resuelva tú problema.

-No, te quedaras en nuestra casa.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no Temari-chan eso seria abusar de vuestra hospitalidad no podría yo…

-Deja de decir tonterías, solo estoy invitando a una amiga a dormir en casa, además yo me he quedado muchas veces en la tuya. Te lo debo y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta.

El suspiro de derrota de Hinata le dio la respuesta que quería, la llevó a la habitación de invitados, la habitación libre que había junto a la de Gaara, pidió poder darse una ducha y la rubia de cuatro coletas le dijo que se fuera metiendo en el baño y que le prestaría uno de sus vestidos pues la ropa que se había traído le harían pasar mucho calor.

Con la peliazul en el baño, Temari fue a buscar algo de su ropa para ella.

El marionetista no estaba, se le acababa de gastar el barniz y se fue a comprar más aprovechando para ir también a por tornillos, lijas y todo lo que necesitaba para restaurar sus marionetas.

Estaría unas buenas horas fuera de casa.

Gaara simplemente estaba en su cuarto como siempre leyendo algún libro, aunque últimamente se dedicaba más a observar la foto de la mesita de noche durante horas. Lo que le ocasionaban mucho la aparición de lo llamado por él "la cosa rara" en los pantalones.

Terminó de ducharse y al salir del baño con una corta toalla rodeándola se encontró con un kimono corto de medias mangas en color negro, el obi era de color lila. Se secó bien el cuerpo, se pusó la ropa interior para vestirse y peinarse.

Al mirarse al espejo se sonrojó, no se había fijado, pero el kimono tenia un corte y dejaba casi toda su pierna izquierda al descubierto, por no hablar de que al tener más pecho que la rubia, sus senos parecían que en cualquier momento romperían la tela y dejarían ver más del ya de por si buen escote que tenia.

Al salir de la habitación, Temari la esperaba en la puerta.

-Te queda muy bien, estas muy guapa.

-Gracias…

-Ven, es hora de que me devuelvas el favor.

Anduvieron unos cuantos pasos hasta la habitación de al lado, donde la mayor tocó un par de veces en la puerta. Se escucho un escueto –Adelante. - Que reconoció enseguida por la voz ronca que sonó. Solo conocía a alguien con una voz tan grave y ese era el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

-Gaara, ya ha llegado la persona que te dije ¿Le hago pasar o quieres hablar en otro sitio?

-Hazle pasar.

Temari salió de la habitación y empujó literalmente a la peliazul al cuarto cerrando la puerta. Escuchó un débil. –Suerte.

Tras girarse y alisarse bien la ropa que por el repentino empujón se arrugó un poco, se encontró al erguirse con el pelirrojo con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

De todas las personas que pensaba que podrían acudir ella ni siquiera estaba presente.

La observó unos momentos de arriba a bajo y se percató de que el traje que llevaba era de su hermana y que le quedaba mucho mejor. Ya que se fijaba con atención, descubrió que Temari vestía de forma provocativa.

-Kazekage-sama, es un placer volver a verlo. -Se inclinó con educación.

-Igualmente Hyuga-san.

-Llámeme Hinata por favor.

-Bien, usa mi nombre entonces, solo Gaara. – Le extendió su brazo señalando un mullido cojín frente a él- Toma asiento.

Ella le obedeció y tomo su lugar frente a él. Vio todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero Hinata no pudo sostenerle la mirada, él la miraba con intensidad.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¿Temari no te ha dicho nada? –Hinata negó con la cabeza. – Tenia una cuantas preguntas, pero no me respondieron, es por eso que estas aquí, para solucionar mis dudas.

-De acuerdo, responderé todo aquello que sepa.- _No se porque Temari necesita ayuda para esto, es muy sencillo._

El pelirrojo puso sobre la mesa de té las revistas que le había quitado su hermana y que se negaba a dar de nuevo a Kankuro, Gaara las encontró otra vez y se las llevo. Las revistas se las acerco a Hinata.

-¿Por qué un hombre tiene revistas de este tipo? ¿Sirven para algo?

Hinata miro las portadas y los títulos y sin necesitar tener que abrirlas y pasar las paginas ya sabia de que se trataban. Su rostro se sonrojó.

-¿Estas bromeando conmigo?

-Yo nunca bromeo.

-¿Nunca te han dado la charla?

-Mis hermanos dijeron que me la tendría que haber dado mi padre, pero como él me odiaba y yo también a él, no nos hablábamos y luego lo asesino Orochimaru, nunca recibí eso que llamáis todos la charla.

-_Creo que ya se porque no querían decirle nada, en menudo problema estoy metida._

_ -_¿Y bien?

-¡Oh! Lo siento me he distraído… pues bueno tus revistas sirven para…

-No son mías, son de mi hermano, a mi me parecen degradantes para una mujer. - Hinata le miro sorprendida, para después sonreír agradecida, Gaara parecía ser uno de los pocos hombres a los que desagradaban esas revistas por tratar como objetos a la mujer.

-Pues tú hermano y el resto de hombres, pueden ser que coleccionen estas revistas, pero para lo que normalmente se suelen usar es para… mas…masturbarse…- Lo dijo muy bajito, apenas se escuchó y sus mejillas volvían a estar rojas.

-¿Qué es?

-Masturbarse es cu…cuando te excitas y no tienes a nadie para e…eliminarte el deseo, re…recurres a tus propias manos u objetos para sa…satisfacerte a ti mismo ¿Lo entiendes?

-Más o menos… ¿Y una erección que es?

-E…Erección es a lo que se llama la ex…excitación de un hombre, es cuando a lo mejor ves algo que te gusta demasiado y tu cu…cuerpo se calienta acumulándose todo el calor y mucha sangre en tu intimidad, el pe…pene se pone duro y tieso… - Estaba que le daba un ataque, que vergüenza estaba pasando.

-_Eso era lo que me pasaba cuando veía sus fotos.- _Miró a Hinata que estaba cabizbaja y roja como un tomate. -¿Cómo hacerla desaparecer?

-Pues con duchas con agua fría o masturbándote.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues llevas tu mano a la erección y la mueves de arriba a bajo hasta que termines…

La miró atentamente otra vez, pero ella seguía mirando la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Por alguna extraña razón quería que le respondiera mirándole a la cara. Estiró su mano y la tomó del mentón alzándole el rostro para que lo mirara a la cara. No hicieron falta palabras, ella ya sabia lo que quería decir ese contacto.

El prosiguió con las preguntas.

-¿Qué es el sexo?

-Se…Según cada persona te lo puede de…decir de diversas maneras, te pueden decir que es echar un po…polvo, un quiqui o como yo pienso es una de las ma…maneras de decir hacer el a…amor. Luego esta la manera vulgar de llamar al se…sexo.

-¿Cuál es?

-Fo…Follar, pero es muy vulgar y ofensiva según para que.

-Si, varios ninjas enemigos me lo han dicho alguna que otra vez cuando peleaba con ellos en misiones, pero no sabia, ni se que es aun.

-Pues hacer el amor o practicar el sexo, es la unión de dos cuerpos en un acto carnal, pasional y con amor según que personas, pero hay varios tipos de sexo, y según cada uno tienes varias posturas para hacerlo como más te plazca.

Esta el sexo oral, como dice el nombre se usan las bocas para hacer el acto, la postura más conocida de este es el 69. Luego esta el sexo anal, se hace por el trasero, para esta la postura conocida es el perrito y por ultimo y lo siento pero no se como se llama es el que más se suele practicar de los tres. En este la pareja esta frente a frente y pueden mirarse a los ojos, la postura más famosa es el misionero. -_¡Genial, no he tartamudeado no una sola vez en esta explicación!_

Gaara la miró perdido, no entendió casi nada de lo que le acababa de explicar, con su mueca de incomprensión, la peliazul comprendió que con explicaciones habladas no entendía nada.

-En la academia ninja, nos enseñaron esto con videos e imágenes, pero yo no tengo nada de eso con que enseñarte. Si lo vieras por ti mismo o alguien te lo mostrara lo comprenderías enseguida…lo siento…

-No, te equivocas… - Esta vez fue la ojiblanco quien le miró confundida. – Estas tú, para imágenes puedo verte a ti, puedo observarlo de tu propio cuerpo y si me he enterado bien de algo es que se necesita una pareja, me puedes usar a mi para ello. Una explicación práctica seria más sencillo.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, Gaara acababa de pedirle sin saberlo que se acostara con él, que hicieran el amor. Estaba a punto de darle algo, su cuerpo se tenso y él pudo notarlo, pero no le dio importancia.

Esperó paciente la respuesta, aunque estaba demorando mucho.

-N…No sabes lo que dices…

-Si que lo se, te estoy pidiendo una clase practica de hacer el amor.

-Cambiarias de opinión cuando supieras lo que es…

-Para que pudiera cambiar de opinión, primero tendrías que aceptar y empezar para ver que es y si quiero seguir.

Para eso no tenia objeción, estaba en lo cierto. Exhalo derrotada, asustada pero sobre todo avergonzada.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. El pelirrojo pensó que eso era una negativa, que se marcharía de su cuarto y no la volvería a ver, pero no salio de la habitación, si no que escucho el sonido del pestillo. Hinata había puesto el seguro para que nadie entrara y los viera.

Acababa de sentenciar la perdida de su virginidad con esa decisión.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las ventanas, echó las cortinas para más intimidad. Encaró a Gaara que estaba aun sentado mirando todo lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a él.

-Pri…Primero tienes que ex…excitarte, si no lo estas no podremos co…comenzar, para lograrlo tenemos que…

-Yo ya estoy casi excitado, desde antes de que entraras por la puerta.

-¡¿Co…Como?!

-Con esto. –Agarroóla foto de la mesita de noche y se la mostró. –Siempre que te miro en esta foto me provoca eso que dices erección, como la estaba mirando antes de que llegaras ya tengo el pene casi erecto.

-¿Pu…Puedo preguntar porque ti…tienes una foto mía en tra…traje de baño?

-Tengo dos, se las quite a Temari. –Con ella era difícil no contarle todo lo que pedía, parecía que lo hipnotizaban sus ojos. – Me gusta como sales en todas, quería quitarle la mayoría en las que salías tú, pero Temari se abría dado cuanta.

Hinata se quedo anonada, ¿Sabaku no Gaara le estaba diciendo de manera indirecta que le gustaba? Imposible, no podía ser, era Gaara de quien hablaba, el ex asesino sanguinario reconocido por todos. El joven que solo se amaba a si mismo.

-Bu…Bueno, pues entonces ti…tienes que excitarte del todo y humedecerme yo…

Iba a preguntar como, pero Hinata lo silencio poniendo sobre sus labios un dedo. Le tomo de una mano, las cuales tenía cruzadas por el pecho y lo hizo ponerse en pie.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella y mirándola impasible, le ordenó tumbarse sobre la cama. Él lo hizo esperando las siguientes indicaciones. La peliazul se colocó al borde de la cama y con una profunda bocanada de aire, llevó sus manos a su espalda deshaciendo el nudo del obi que calló al suelo con sonido suave.

Gaara abrió los ojos ante eso y su boca se entreabrió al verla abrir el kimono dejándolo caer al suelo deslizándose por sus hombros y sus finos brazos. Quedo en ropa interior delante de él.

La miró sin apenas pestañear, la ropa interior de encaje negra la hacían ver realmente atractiva, sobre todo viéndola acercarse gateando hacia él. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Fue a acariciar su cuello, pero tras rozarlo apartó velozmente la mano.

-¿Llevas la armadura de arena? –Asintió. – Quítatela por favor.

Cerró los ojos y concentrándose, sintió la arena caer en cascada por su cuerpo y meterse de nuevo en la calabaza junto a la ventana. Cuando la Hyuga fue a tocarlo de nuevo ahora encontró la piel suave y aterciopelada, no áspera al tacto. Con el contacto su piel se erizó.

-Gaara, qui…quítate la camiseta.- Se irguió lo justo para quitarse la prenda y que su torso quedara al descubierto.

Hinata lo observó con curiosidad y admiración, tenia un cuerpo muy tonificado, pensó que seria por llevar siempre la pesada calabaza de arena colgada de su espalda.

Con sus manos inexpertas empezó a acariciarle el torso, delineándolo con la yema de los dedos.

Tal contacto pareció hacer trizas el sistema nervioso del pelirrojo, jamás lo habían tocado así, tenía unas enormes ganas de acariciarla él también.

-Puedes tocarme si lo deseas.

-¿Puedo?

-S…Si, después de todo el sexo se basa en conocerse íntimamente con tu pareja.

No necesito más, cuando ella comenzó de nuevo a explorarle, él hizo lo mismo. Llevó sus manos a las rodillas de Hinata, para ascender por estas despacio. Su piel era como tocar la mismísima seda.

Llego a los muslos, la peliazul tembló débilmente, rozó los bordes de las braguitas de encaje para seguir subiendo.

La Hyuga se acercó a su oreja, esparció primero el aliento, después lamió el lóbulo y dio algún que otro mordisco. Gaara que en ese momento tenia las manos en las caderas femeninas, las apretó un poco acercándola a él.

Al acercarla se formó un simple roce de unos cuantos segundos apenas en su miembro.

-Ya estoy excitado por completo… esta muy duro ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Fu…Fuera pantalones….

El pelirrojo la miro fijamente, ella se levantó de su regazo para que pudiera quitarse la ropa y él quiso protestar por la perdida de contacto, pero prefirió callarse.

Como le ordenó, deshizo el nudo de los pantalones de algodón y se los quitó lanzándolos junto a las ropas de ambos en el suelo junto a la cama.

Sin los pantalones la ojiblanco volvió a sentarse como antes. Al sentirla ahora sin tanta ropa un deseo desconocido se apodero de él.

Tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos para acercarla al suyo. La miró a los ojos mientras ella le sostenía tímidamente la mirada. Colocó unos mechones de su larga cabellera tras su oreja en cierta manera con ternura para poder verla con más detalle.

Se sonrojó por la manera tan delicada y amable en la que estaba siendo tratada por Gaara.

-Aun tienes que excitarte ¿Verdad? – Asintió muy enrojecida. – Dime que tengo que hacer para lograr eso.

-Tienes que hacer que me humedezca… con caricias y todo eso…- Bajó la mirada bochornosa, pero una vez más el pelirrojo la obligo a volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Se levantó después de haber estado todo el rato tumbado en la cama, le apartó el pelo que caía sobre uno de sus hombros y dio una fuerte lamida, subió por su níveo cuello, mordiendo su piel, dejándole la señal de sus dientes. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Le dejaba su marca, como había visto en las parejas de las calles de Suna y Konoha.

-_Señal de posesividad, marco lo que es mío. –_ Alzó la miraba para verla. –_Ella ahora me pertenece por derecho._

Como ella le hizo, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchó a Hinata suspirar.

Se separó de ella despacio, pero no pudo separarse mucho porque al instante fue Hinata quien le tomó de rostro y juntó sus labios con los de él.

Su primer beso.

Tan solo tenían los labios posados uno sobre otro, pero no dejaba de ser agradable, era la primera vez que permitía un contacto tan estrecho con otra persona y la única que lo permitiría.

Aun sumergido en la suavidad de los labios de la Hyuga, abrió un poco su boca, por instinto también entreabrió la de ella, dándole al beso más presión.

Continúo acariciándola, memorizando cada parte de piel que era tocada.

Teniendo la mano por la espalda, bajó por esta con calma hasta llegar al trasero. Lo apretó con regocijo animado por el jadeo ahogado que ella no pudo ocultar.

Con la mano en el trasero, la otra la llevo a su nuca enredándose sus dedos entre el oscuro cabello. Tenía la mortal necesidad de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a Hinata.

Lamió sugestivamente desde una comisura de sus labios hasta otra. Al sentir como habría la boca para soltar otro jadeo cuando él le dio un azote en las nalgas, no se hizo esperar, sin más invadió la boca de la peliazul con cierta impaciencia.

Fue correspondido de inmediato. Él no pudo más que gruñir cuando Hinata enzarzó su lengua con la suya en una batalla para poder entrar en la boca del otro.

Cada vez que habrían la boca para ladear las cabezas, se escuchaba el sonido húmedo que las lenguas producían.

¿De donde sacaba tales acciones que ni sabia para que eran? Simplemente instinto, su cuerpo se lo ordenaba y encantado las cumplía. ¿Cómo no obedecer? Si cada vez que hacia algo nuevo más se emocionaba.

Abandonó el trasero de Hinata, para volver a ascender por su pequeña espalda. En mitad de esta encontró un verdadero problema, estaba batallando con el cierre del sostén.

Un tanto frustrado al no poder soltarlo, interrumpió el beso, empujó a la Hyuga contra su pecho para poder ver bien el seguro del sujetador.

La cosa empeoro cuando Hinata con el rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello inicio una serie de lamidas.

Click.

Se escuchó, supo que la tortuosa labor de quitarle la prenda al fin concluyó. Alzó a Hinata que estaba ahora tensa, para deslizar las tirantillas sobre sus hombros. El sujetador de encaje negro callo sobre su vientre.

La observo sin disimulo, si antes su miembro sufría leves punzadas, ahora era dolor a horrores.

Hinata sin el sostén y en esa postura era mil veces mejor y más erótica que las fotografías de las revistas de su hermano.

-¿Ya estas excitada? –La vio asentir tan roja como su pelo y con las manos temblorosas. Quería taparse los senos, estaba realmente apenada. Lo que no sabía es que a Gaara le gustaba tenerla así. –Ya podemos comenzar.

Se apartó de nuevo de su regazo, para sentarse a su lado cerca se sus piernas. El pelirrojo miró con curiosidad que pasaría a continuación.

Cerró los ojos avergonzada, se encorvó hacia delante y llevó sus temblorosas manos al principio de los calzoncillos del pelirrojo para bajárselos.

Gaara se desconcertó al verse desnudo, notó en sus mejillas un leve calor acumularse ¿Qué era en verdad el sexo para tener que estar sin ropa? Quería preguntarle a la peliazul pero se quedó mudo al ver como ella se deshacía de sus braguitas y quedaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Con un empujoncito en su hombro entendió que quería que se volviera a tumbar, cuando lo hizo Hinata se colocó sobre él con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

Tumbado desde esa posición pudo ver con infinito detalle la rosada intimidad de Hinata coronada con un poco de vello azulado. Observó también como de su muslo caía una gota brillante.

Ignorando con mucho esfuerzo la mirada de Gaara sobre su feminidad, con pudor tomó el tronco del erecto miembro para colocarlo correctamente. El pelirrojo se mordió la lengua al sentir el calor de la delicada mano de la ojiblanco.

Pausadamente dejó que el glande se introducirá en ella.

-¿Esto es practicar… sexo…? – La sensación era increíble, es como si intentara succionarlo por su pene hacia dentro. Le costaba trabajo mantener su voz estoica.

-S…Si, esto es sexo ¿Qui…Quieres que me de…detenga ya que sabes l…lo que es?

Le dedico una mirada severa.

-No, quiero continuar. – No estaba dispuesto a permitir que parara, no tras saber lo bien que se sentía. La agarró de la cintura con firmeza. – Sigue.

Bajo un poco más, pero paró de repente al notar un pinchazo en su interior. Su himen, la prueba de que aun era virgen.

Gaara se impacientó y decidió bajarla con fluidez de una vez. Fue un enorme éxtasis, no puso evitar bisbisar.

-¡Kyaaah! – Tras escuchar a Hinata gritar la sintió encogerse sobre él, su rostro estaba escondido en su pecho.

Los hombros le temblaban, la obligó a mirarle, para cuando pudo verle el rostro la vio llorando.

La alzó para verla mejor, Hinata seguía sollozando aunque intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Él esperaba una respuesta a su reacción.

Tras haber tenido tantos años a Shukaku percibió el olor de la sangre. Detalló el cuerpo de la Hyuga y sus ojos se abrieron con un leve tinte asustado al ver sus intimidades unidas.

Sobre los cortos rizos pelirrojos que tenia en esa zona, a parte del rojo de su vello pubico también vio un poquitín de sangre y no era suya.

Tras mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse vulnerable, pero sobre todo culpable.

-Lo siento, te he herido. – Con una ternura no propia en él, eliminó con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-N…No es eso… esto es normal, es mi primera vez. –Sonrió apenada. –Casi todas las mujeres sangran y sufren un poco de dolor al perder la virginidad.

-¿La primera vez en hacer esto?

-Si, en el mo…momento en que has en…entrado en mi, la has pe…perdido tú también… ¿Te molesta?

-No, se siente muy bien.

Pasando unos minutos en los que el dolor se calmó gracias a las reconfortantes caricias del pelirrojo, Hinata inició un sutil movimiento de caderas, las alzó despacio, pues el dolor aun estaba presente y volvió a bajar con la misma velocidad.

Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, con tortuoso sosiego, torturando a Gaara por esa nueva experiencia. Estaba excitado, tanto que por un momento se olvido de todo y profirió un grave gemido echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando la labor se aceleró, Hinata tampoco pudo evitar jadear. Si no pensaban en algo rápido los hermanos del pelirrojo descubrirían que estaban haciendo.

No estaba dispuesto a parar, aunque le fuera la vida en ello, por nada del mundo dejarían que los interrumpieran. Jamás en sus diecisiete años de vida le había gustado tanto algo como estar así con la peliazul.

-_Cuantos años perdidos sin saber lo grandioso que es el sexo._

Con mucho esfuerzo, pues el placer era insoportable, consiguió estampar una buena cantidad de arena sobre la puerta insonorizando la habitación.

-Ga…Gaara…

Al escuchar su nombre jadeado por la entrecortada voz de Hinata, a duras penas entreabrió sus aguamarinas ojos para quedarse prendado de la imagen que estos captaron.

-_Es verdaderamente hermosa…_

Hinata tenía el cuerpo cubierto con una fina capa de sudor al igual que él, arqueada, sus pechos se balanceaban sensuales con cada nueva penetración, sus sexos se fundían sin saber donde empezaba uno y donde empezaba el otro.

Y por ultimo su rostro, tan bello, ruborizado y tenido de placer, con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza mirando hacia arriba con la boca jadeando su nombre una vez tras otra, con un hilito de saliva bajando hasta su mentón.

Levantó su espalda del colchón, para que su arena pusiera tras él almohadas para no estar totalmente tumbado. Alzó su cabeza e hizo inclinar la de Hinata hasta que sus labios quedaran al lado de su oído.

-Estas preciosa, no te haces a la idea de lo hermosa que te ves en este momento, verte tan vulnerable y excitada es un autentico deleite, más sabiendo que yo soy el culpable… no se que me has hecho… me tienes enloquecido.

-¡Ah Gaar…! – Silenció su grito con un beso apasionado de los que se acababa de percatar que era adicto solo para ella.

Dejó su boca después de mezclar su saliva con la ajiblanco para descender con besos húmedos al inicio de sus desarrollados pechos. Lamió la blanca carne escuchando como recompensa los ahogados suspiros de Hinata y como esta se abrazó a él enredando sus delicadas manos en su indomable cabello rojo.

Succionó con hambre el endurecido pezón rosado mientras acariciaba el otro seno y lo pellizcaba. Los degustaba como si fueran el mejor manjar que en su vida hubiera probado.

Con un frenético movimiento de caderas que él mismo se había encargado de complementar hacían crujir la madera de la cama y chirriar los muelles del colchón.

Se arquearon con brusquedad al sentir como el calor acumulado en sus vientres explotaba, dando miles de pequeñas descargas en cada poro de sus húmedas pieles.

-¡Mmmm ohhah Hinata! – Bramó excitado de manera gutural cuando percibió un líquido salir de su pene llenando a la peliazul por dentro y dejándolo en un estado semejante al séptimo cielo.

-¡Gaara ahhrg! – Terminó al sentir el simiente calido y abundante del pelirrojo llenarla.

Se dejó caer exhausta sobre el pecho masculino intentando como su "amante" intentar normalizar sus irregulares y forzadas respiraciones.

Aun intentando normalizarse tras su deliciosa labor, viró su rostro a la ventana, descubrió con satisfacción que ya no se encontraba nadie.

Hinata no lo percibió con lo nerviosa y excitada que estaba, pero tras dejar la peliazul de llorar cuando él le arrancó su virgo al descendedla, una vez empezado el suave vaivén.

Aparecieron presencias junto a las ventanas que estaban abiertas para que entrara el aire y que el caprichoso desierto envió suaves brisas entreabriendo mínimamente las cortinas.

Sus acosadoras habían observado parte de cómo se entregaban el uno al otro al placer de la carne.

Con la mentira que les dijo y lo que habían visto ya sabía con certeza que se acabaron más acosos gracias a la joven recostada aun sobre él.

Hinata más calmada tras el gran llamado orgasmo miró a Gaara que la estaba observando a ella detenidamente.

-Oh, lo lamento, olvide que no te gusta mucho el contacto con otra persona. –Hizo un ademán para levantarse, pero él se lo impidió rodeándola con los brazos.

-_La he marcado tanto por fuera como por dentro, es absolutamente mía, nadie podrá apartarla de mi lado ahora._

_ -_¿Gaara-kun? –Se le escapó sin querer un diminutivo cariñoso.

-Me gusta tenerte así, solo aceptaba que me tocaran tres personas, mis hermanos y Naruto, pero ahora tú eres la cuarta persona, aunque tus contactos serán distintos…además…

Gaara rodó sobre la cama llevándose enredada a la Hyuga, invirtiendo posiciones quedando sobre ella.

-¡Ahhg Ga…Gaara-kun…! -Gimió al sentir como el miembro del pelirrojo volvía a despertar dentro de su interior, palpitando deseoso por una nueva fricción.

-Tienes que enseñarme los distintos tipos de sexo y sus diversas posturas.

Por primera vez desde hace tantos años sonrió divertido.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Al fin termine, veintiocho páginas de Word, mi record.**

**El final no me convence demasiado, ha quedado un tanto extraño, pero podría estar peor ¿No?**

**Se que he puesto a Gaara como un mojigato, pero en el transcurso del Lemon, empieza a espabilarse, se por supuesto que Kankuro no es así en la serie y a todos aquellos que detestan el OoC pido disculpas, pero no soy capaz de mantener sus personalidades cuando quiero darme cuanta ya actúan fuera de si.**

**Aun así, me gustaría que me dijerais los fallos que hayan visto al leer y que se me hayan pasado por alto, gramática ortografía, etc.**

**Gracias. ^^**


End file.
